inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sarjes Rugu
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"O lendário cavaleiro do planeta Kiel em um corpo reencarnado. Ele apareceu na frente de Tenma como uma fada branca."'' Personalidade Sarjes parece ser muito amigável e lúdico com os membros do Earth Eleven quando os conheceu como Pixie. Como observado por Shinsuke , ele é mostrado para ser muito ligado ao Tenma . No enredo do Big Bang, quando as lembranças de Sarjes quando ele ainda estava vivo foram mostradas, ele poderia ser descrito como despreocupado. Ele é positivo e dócil, mesmo depois de ter se machucado das batalhas, e disse que é sua medalha. Devido a isso, ele foi respeitado pelos outros cavaleiros , incluindo Katra Paige . Como Potomuri Emnator , ele tem uma profunda lealdade por Katra desde a primeira vez que a conheceu, que provou como ele continuou a segui-la depois que seu espírito se transformou em Pixie. Enredo fundo Sarjes era um cidadão de Kiel que se tornou um dos cavaleiros reais para proteger Katra Paige , a quem ele se dedicou. Ele terminou uma técnica chamada "Sennigiri" e, portanto, ganhou o título de "O Cavaleiro Lendário" e a confiança de Katra. No entanto, ele foi culpado de matar seus amigos por alguns refugiados de outro reino e foi banido de Kiel. Antes de partir, Sarjes prometeu a Katra que voltaria para ela sempre que estivesse em perigo. Assim como ele havia prometido, Sarjes retornou quando Katra estava em perigo, mas ele morreu como resultado. Seu espírito mais tarde se transformou na forma de Pixie. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Sarjes apareceu pela primeira vez no sonho de Tenma no episódio 22 como uma fada amarela. Ele se transformou de uma pedra que Tenma viu dentro da caverna para onde Katra o guiou. Então, apareceu novamente quando Tenma acordou de seu sonho. Ele logo foi recebido pelos membros do Earth Eleven e foi nomeado "Pixie" por Minaho . Após o jogo entre Earth Eleven e Sandorius Eleven terminar no episódio 23 , ele repentinamente se sepultou do grupo quando Tenma o seguiu e encontrou Katra que deu a Tenma a pedra da luz. Depois que ela desapareceu, eles voltaram para o Galaxy Nauts Gou . No episódio 35 , quando Manuuba Gibutsu sequestrou Potomuri junto com os fragmentos de esperança, ele os seguiu antes que eles se teletransportassem para a espaçonave de Bitway Ozrock . Ele foi capaz de se esgueirar no quarto de Potomuri, onde ele foi preso e tiveram uma pequena conversa juntos. No episódio 36 , ele foi visto em sua forma Pixie com Acrous Obies (também em sua forma Pixie), secretamente assistindo Ozrock conversa 's com Katra e Potomuri. Mais tarde, ele apareceu para Tenma em sua forma real e teve uma breve conversa com ele. Ele se apresentou como um cavaleiro de Katra e disse a Tenma que o Earth Eleven deve vencer no combate contra Faram Dite . Ele disse a Tenma que Potomuri estava bem e voltou para sua forma Pixie, deixando Tenma se perguntando se Pixie era realmente Sarjes. Ele também apareceu brevemente quando Katra deixou a Terra Onze. No episódio 41 , tanto ele quanto o Acrous se transformaram em sua verdadeira forma antes de Katra e Lalaya e voltaram para sua forma de duende. Eles voaram para o estádio e usaram seu poder para destruir o Berserk Ray . Ele e Acrous foram vistos pela última vez juntos com Potomuri no episódio 43 . Eles seguiram o espírito de Potomuri e desapareceram completamente. No enredo do Big Bang, ele desafiou Earth Eleven para uma partida com sua equipe , a fim de testar Tenma sobre se ele é digno de ser um cavaleiro que pode proteger Katra. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Sarjes, o Big Bang tem que ser derrotado primeiro no pós-jogo. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Pixie Doll (Pixie Dolls, aleatoriamente lançada por Galaxy Rivals na rota'' do 'Taisen' do Homem Cósmico'' ) *'Foto' : Grafite sujo (Imagem de grafite sujo, tirada'' em um beco em Faram Obius'' ) *'Tópico' : Primeiro Vindo, Primeiro Servido ( Obtido no quadrado de Faram Obius ) *'Tópico' : Time Machine (O tópico da máquina do tempo, Na frente da bola do holograma no quadrado de Faram Obius ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' No lvl. 99 *'GP' : 179 *'TP' : 160 *'Chute' : 188 *'Dribles' : 133 *'Bloco' : 102 *'Captura' : 83 *'Técnica' : 144 *'Velocidade' : 116 *'Vigor' : 100 *'Sorte' : 85 *'Liberdade' : 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Melhor partida Mixi * ** Rota de Taisen * ** Alma ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Último rival' Galeria Sarjes HQ.png|Sarjes' official artwork. Pixie in the artwork from the official site..png|Sarjes' artwork as Pixie in the official site. Sarjes's designs Galaxy DVD.png|Sarjes's previous and current designs shown in the DVD from the preordered Galaxy game. Sarjes in the trailer.png.png|Sarjes as seen in the trailer. Sarjes observing FFIV2's Opening Game.png|Sarjes observing Inazuma Japan's announcement. Katra and Pixie.png|Sarjes (in the form of Pixie) and Katra in the trailer. Pixie HQ.png|Sarjes in the form of Pixie in the anime. Sarjes and Acrous using their power EP41.png|Sarjes and Acrous using their power to stop Berserk Ray. Potomuri Sarjes and Acrous EP43.png|Potomuri, together with Sarjes and Acrous. Trivialidades *Ele é conhecido por aparecer na versão do Big Bang do jogo Galaxy. *Quando ele é Mixi Maxed com a forma jovem de Katra, ele usa um capacete. **Por essa razão, ele foi apelidado de "Kettle-head" pela jovem Katra. Navegação